


Five Senses; One Soul

by FanficbyLee



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/FanficbyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako meets his future wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses; One Soul

There were no windows inside of the Basilica. The great ship was an endless maze of corridors and chambers filled with the faithful surrounding Necropolis and surrounded by our battleships and cruisers. When I wanted to see outside, I went to one of the command centers where I could see the fleet and the stars. 

I had been of the faithful for two years, and I was destined for another promotion soon. There was nothing to hold me back. My quarters, the first that I did not share with another officer were windowless and barren. Yet there was the scent of cinnamon, the attar of roses, vetiver and musk when I returned there after a day of duty. The perfume was familiar, but I couldn’t place it. I knew that I had smelled it before. 

But I was exhausted. I might not feel pain, but I could feel fatigue a shower was in order, some food and then sleep until my morning drills. 

***

Dressed in my uniform I left my quarters in a rush. Troubling dreams had made me toss and turn, making a ruin of my sleep, and I was running the risk of being late for the morning meal—something that was not acceptable. I had yet to become used to having a solitary room. Before if I could not sleep, I would listen to the snoring and breathing of my cabin mates. Waking in the middle of the artificial night to the glow of ambient lights meant only to guide you to the bathroom was disconcerting, and I was still certain that I was being watched. The perfume that I had scented days ago was there when I’d gone to bed. I swear that I could smell a trace of it on my sheets. 

I was going over the possibilities of who had been in my quarters when I heard soft laughter from down the hall. It was a woman’s voice. It was rich and a surprise. Few women were on this level, and only then if they were the cleaners or someone’s lover. I stepped around the corner just as the elevator doors sealed. I was left to myself with the smell of vetiver and musk that she had left behind. 

It was no cleaner that had been in my quarters. Whoever she was, she was watching me. I heard her laugh and her voice days later sounding from somewhere nearby. I considered avoiding my duties in order to lay in wait for her, but I didn’t want the black mark on my records. If she was stalking me, eventually she would show herself to me. 

***

Sweat and blood were running into my eye from a gash in my eyebrow. Before I converted it would have hurt, now it was simply annoying because my vision would not clear. Nothing blinds quite like blood, and I would be forced to spar like this until I had defeated my partner. We used no padded or blunted weapons as we had in practice on my world. Here there was no need. The Necromongers knew that you did not learn to fight and win by being coddled. There would be blood. There was always blood.

Barrack raised his sword over my blind side. I didn’t see him do it, but I knew because it’s what I would have done. I spun around, bringing my blade up while sweeping at his legs with mine to knock him off balance. He grunted and hissed, and I felt my sword glance off the side of his armor before he landed in a heap on his side. I sprang up and took my chance. I drove the point between the bones of his wrist, pinning his arm to the deck. The other I held in place with my boot. 

I heard a gasp and then a single clap from overhead and looked up to see Beauty staring down at me. She was not alone, many came to watch us spar and train, but she was the only one that I could see. Tall, slender and painted in a shimmering gown nearly the same shade as her dusky skin. Her eyes were rimmed in darkness, but they were bright beneath her brows as she looked at me. I knew that she was the one who was haunting me. At last I had a face and form to go with the voice and scent. I needed to know her name. 

***

Another system had fallen to us, and I was dressed in my best standing in the crowd before the throne as the Grand Marshall spoke. He was addressing the new converts as well as the faithful, telling us of the beauty of Threshold and how we were destined to enter the Underverse soon.

“He is so certain that he will be the last,” she said from beside me. I still didn’t know her name, but I would learn it soon. Her breast pressed against my arm as her slender fingers laced with mine like we had been lovers since the very beginning of time. “He won’t be, Vaako. There will be another.” 

“How can you think that?” I said beneath my breath, moving deeper into the crowd, bringing her with me. She did not resist. Her hold on my arm did not lessen. I could feel the heat of her body through the thin fabric of her dress, and I found my eyes drawn to the soft curves her body. I was so entranced by her that I didn’t notice the others who were also watching her. 

“Because it is the truth.” She was tall, and she had no problem whispering in my ear nor letting the tip of her tongue tease the scar on my throat. “Come with me, Vaako. Be with me.” 

***

Her scent overwhelmed me as I dipped my tongue between her legs. Her fingers dug into my scalp as she twisted my hair around them, and I wished that I could feel the pain that her scratches would bring. She moaned and spread her legs further, giving me access to my fingers and tongue to make her mine. 

Our clothing left a trail from the door to the bed. I doubted that her dress would be fit to wear come morning. I’d torn it from her with hands and teeth. One bite had gone deep, and there was a smear of blood on her shoulder where I’d broken the skin. I hoped that it would leave a mark. It would be the only one on her other than the conversion scars on her graceful neck. 

She cried out when I gave her release, and only then did I seek my own crawling up the length of her body to push into her velvet heat. “You will be Lord Marshal, Vaako,” she said as she gave me a matching bite. “I will see to it.” Our kiss was flavored with my blood and her taste.


End file.
